Angel's Child
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to 'Golden Angel'. Based more on the eldest new-generation turtle and her sister and cousins. AngieOC IzzyOC Chapter 17 up!
1. Chapter 1

A dark shadow over the rooftop…

"Yo, Angie."

It paused at the rough, feminine voice, and another shadow stopped next to them.

"Out an 'bout, I see…"

"How'd you know?"

The first shadow, wearing a tattered grey, hooded cloak, pushed back the cloth, revealing a humanoid turtle.

Her skin was a velvet-jade, and she had wide crimson eyes.

The cloak fell open to show a yellowed plastron, a sweetheart shape at the top.

The she-turtle smiled, punching the other shadows shoulder.

"Ya can be pretty predictable."

"SURE I am, Izzy…"

The other shadow was roughly the same size, and the open trench coat revealed a darker-skinned turtle with a simpler, paler plastron.

She was even more muscularly built, though they weren't that large, considering females didn't have enough testosterone to make big muscles.

The first shadow you probably know very well.

This was once little Angela Hamato, Artemis and Leo's little girl.

She was still getting in just as much trouble, but she could handle it herself now.

The other she-turtle was Isabella Hamato, the little girl born during the whole mutant outbreak business.

"You coming to help?"

"Why not? I could use the warm-up."

Angela smiled a bit at that, pulling her hood back up to shield her face in shadows.

"Keep up."

Isabella grinned, buttoning up the trench coat and pulling on a fedora.

"Let's go."

The two shadows jumped as blurs across the rooftops, speeding around chimneys and obstacles in their path with ease.

A sudden shout from nearby had both skid to a halt, trained ears zeroing in on the source…

"Next street over."

"Alley on the left."

Both jumped to the location, and landed on a fire escape to survey the troublemaking.

It was only about ten Purple Dragons, harassing a poor young woman.

The Purple Dragons used to be a big deal, from what the two teens had heard, but had gone down the crapper once their leader 'retired' from the business due to 'difficulties'.

Now they were just random thugs, and were easy enough for two trained kunoichi to deal with…

Jumping down, Angie shifted slightly in the shadows on purpose to catch their attention.

"Well…Look at what we have here…"

She could smell the alcohol on their breath, saw the sway in their balance…

Obviously, this would be easy…

"Looks like we've got a new toy to play with…" Another slurred, slinking towards the shadowed she-turtle.

The other woman seemed terrified for her, but Angela just gave a disarming, angelic smile.

"I wouldn't say I'm a toy…"

He tried fingering her side with sloppy fingers, and soon realized he found some kind of hard…shell?

She took hold of his wrist, and he cried out in pain.

"That's not polite." She chastised lightly, crushing and twisting his wrist as he dropped to his knees.

The others seemed to be sobering at the sight, of this shadowy girl bringing a man down with a seemingly-light hold.

"Hey!"

Crimson eyes looked up calmly at the still-frightened woman.

"Run."

Obeying instantly, she bolted, and Isabella's shadow came down to block the men from following.

"Now, now…Don't go runnin' off. That's a bit rude, don't ya thin'?"

"Who are you girls?!"

Angela threw the writhing man off to the side…

"That's not a 'ard question ta answer…It's actually quite simple…"

"We're kunoichi. Shadow warriors. And we're here to show you why drinking and doing stupid things is bad."

The Purple Dragons charged, and something flashed under their clothes before they drew weapons.

In a matter of fast-paced moments, all of the thugs were out cold on the alley floor.

"Oh, yeah! Who rules?"

They high-threed each other.

"WE rule!"

With the grace of shadows, they used a fire escape to jump to the rooftops once more.

"MAN, did ya see that one move I just did? It was like WHAM, an' 'e was down fer the count!"

"We're getting REALLY good at this!"

"So you've done this before?"

Both froze mid-step, and turned around…

"Oh…hi, daddy…" Angela greeted, smiling sheepishly.

"Um…Nice night, huh?"

"Hi, pop…Um…would ya get mad if I tried to run?"

"Yeah."

"…Can I still run?"

"No."

"…Please?"

"We're gonna have to take this one head-on, Izzy…"

"…IT WAS 'ER IDEA!"

"IZZY!"

"It WAS!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT!"

"So it was YOU, young lady."

Angela blinked, realizing what she'd said…

"Oh, damn it…Thanks, Izzy…"

"Just tryin' ta help…"

"Oh, shut up…"

"Home. Now."

"But daddy-!"

"NOW."

With a defiant pout, Angela headed off in the direction of home, and Izzy muttered curses and 'damn dragons made such a ruckus…got us caught' before following.

The four turtles sighed, and Leo put a hand on his forehead to try to rid himself of a headache.

"Well, look on the bright side…"

Both brothers turned to the youngest, who had a wide grin on his face.

"They'll only be teens for four more years!"

Silence…

The two eldest brothers groaned at the information, realizing they had four more years of this to deal with…

"Splinter was right…You two got kids just like you." Don stated, and the two younger brothers headed off after their nieces.

"…We should trade…" Raph grumbled.

"I'd rather 'ave Lily or Z…"

"Let's go home…"

The six disappeared into the night, not realizing they'd been spotted…


	2. Chapter 2

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH…Ya guys are in TROUBLE…"

"Shut up, Z…"

Z, whose actual name was Zaira, was Mikey and Chi's eldest daughter.

She was the most humanoid among the children, without a shell or plastron, but she still had sea-green skin.

Her red/gold hair was always in her face, over her eyes, and she seemed dressed for bed already.

She smirked, sitting on the back of the couch nonchalant as ever.

"Aw, did I 'it a nerve, Izzy?"

"Shut it…"

"Don't start, Z…" Angela advised.

"Come on, Z…Time for bed."

"But DAD…"

"Come on."

Mikey picked up his first-born, though she protested and struggled weakly against him as he walked off.

"Are they okay?"

"We're fine, Lily. Go to bed." Angela assured.

Lily looked unsure, checking them over with bright blue eyes.

She was like her mother, a medic at heart, with her healing Waterbending.

Her pale cream shell was barely covered by her tank top.

"Come on, Lil. We're going to bed."

"Alright, dad…"

Once everyone was gone, two upset fathers turned to their fidgeting daughters.

"I thought you two knew better than to do something like this."

"Figured ya valued yer sleep more than runnin' 'round after bad guys."

"You two could have been hurt, killed! Don't you realize that?"

"What would 'a 'appened if ya two 'adn't been able ta beat up those thugs?"

It was like they'd rehearsed this so well that the two teens couldn't even get an answer in…

"We don't want to find either of you bleeding in alley!"

"Does it look like we're ready ta bury our kids?"

The two teens noticed two more presences as their fathers continued on their tirade, when a hand was placed on Leo's shoulder.

"Love? You're shouting is going to wake up Arianna."

Artemis smiled gently, soothing her mate's ruffled feathers with the reminder of their youngest daughter.

Only eight years old, little Arianna looked most like her father, and was the sweetest little girl you could ever meet.

Angela had been the same, and still was, but she got in much more trouble nowadays.

Kasai carefully took her lover's hand, smiling sweetly.

"Can't you both just be glad they're home safe and sound?"

"…I guess…"

"Good."

The gold-masked turtle turned to her daughter and niece.

"You both wash up and go to bed. I think you've learned your lesson."

"Thanks, mommy! Auntie K!"

"Thanks, mom! Auntie Artie!"

The two teens ran off, and both male turtles realized they'd just let them off the hook…

"…Ya two are good…"

"We know."

Artemis smiled.

"You can just give them an extra hour of training tomorrow. Punishment solved. Let's go to bed."

Both males nodded, hesitantly following.

Each couple had their own rooms, but siblings had to share amongst themselves.

Not enough rooms for everyone to have their own, unfortunately…

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Artemis stopped, turning at the shaking little voice.

"Ari, what are you doing up?"

"I-I had a n-nightmare…"

"Oh, my poor baby…" The crimson-eyed turtle soothed, picking up the little turtle.

Her eyes were a watery, light-light brown, and she wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck.

"What was it about, Ari?" Leo wondered, putting a soothing hand on her head…

"A-A bad man…"

"What bad man?" Artemis coaxed.

"H-He hurt Angie, m-mommy…"

"Who hurt her?"

The Avatar knew her youngest child sometimes had visions of the future, and they always came in dreams.

Normally, they were mild at best, showing good days and all that.

Nightmares were frightening…

Horrible, dark, nasty things…

"H-He kept m-making her scr-scream…and e-everything was r-red…"

Leo felt his stomach twist at the thought…

Maybe, just maybe, he'd lose his little girl…

"Love."

The worried look from his mate seemed to ground him again.

"What if…?"

"I won't let it." He promised.

Little Arianna seemed to be dozing now…

"D-Daddy…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"H-He kept…c-calling himself s-something…" She slurred sleepily.

"What?"

"…Sh-Shredder…"

She fell into a deep sleep as stunned silence filled the two turtles…


	3. Chapter 3

Angela was laid out on the couch, a good book in her hands as her dog dozed on her legs.

Barely grown, the white husky was known as a good family dog that always loved her owners company the best.

When the jade-skinned turtle was out on training runs or in the dojo, the dog spent time with Mitsukai.

The massive Sky Bison still held a place in Angela's heart, and she often spent time with both animals in her free time.

Flipping through 'Inkheart', Angela smiled as a white snout pushed at her hand.

"Alright, Light…I know your lonely…" She soothed, patting the furry head as the pointy ears laid back.

Dark crimson eyes were half-lidded as Light seemed to growl in approval, nuzzling her plastron.

"Angie?"

Looking up, the sky blue-banded turtle smiled at her little sister.

"Hey, Ari. What's up?"

"Could you sing for me again?"

A gentle smile as she sat up, adjusting Light so she curled up on one end of the couch, and she put down her book before lifting her sister onto her lap.

"Which song do you want to hear?"

"I wanna hear…Shiny Teeth!"

"From Fairly Oddparents? Alright…"

Angela smiled, getting ready to sing…

"When I'm feeling lonely/as sad as I can be/All by myself on uncharted island/in an endless sea/What makes me happy/fills me up with glee/those bones in my JAW!/that don't have a flaw/My Shiny Teeth and ME!"

Ari giggled, and her older sister cuddled her playfully.

"Angie, HELP!"

Looking up, the eldest turtle sighed…

"What's E up to now?"

E was actually Elena, Mikey's youngest girl and a turtle after his own heart.

Unfortunately, that meant she was known to…get Isabella mad…

"GET BACK 'ERE!!!"

Artemis looked over her newspaper as the two turtles ran around the lair…

"…This looks familiar…"

"What does?"

She looked back at Raph, who was eating his cereal, and Mikey, who was stuffing noodles into his mouth…

"…Never mind…"

Chi rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee as she leaned back on the rear legs of her chair.

Kasai was heating up some pizza with her Firebending, and Mizu was making tea for the people who didn't like coffee.

The only thing keeping their lives interesting were the kids…

Not that 'interesting' always meant 'fun'…

"MOMMY!"

Elena jumped into her mother's lap, nearly knocking her to the ground, and Isabella skidded to a halt.

"Let me 'it 'er. PLEASE."

"What did she do now?" Chi wondered.

"She dented all my weapons! Threw 'em at sheets 'a metal!"

"I was practicing my aim!"

"Don't hurt her, Izzy. She's only ten." Angela soothed, still holding Arianna on her shell.

"But she-!"

"It's alright." The sky blue-masked turtle assured.

"We'll just sharpen them, and they'll be good as new. No worries."

"…A'right…"

Isabella marched off, still muttering darkly under her breath, when Z walked in.

The Earthbender stopped, took a step back to watch her older cousin march off, and the thirteen year old quirked an eye-ridge at everyone in the kitchen.

"Do I wanna know?"

"No…"

"…Good."

Sitting down, she grabbed an apple and twirled it on her finger before taking a bite.

Angela rolled her eyes, setting her sister down and going to make some eggs.

Light trotted in, smiling and wagging her tail, nuzzling her owner's legs asking for lunch.

It was still too early for roughhousing…

Lily walked in, rubbing at her eyes thanks to another late night perfecting her healing, as her brother followed.

Gabriel was only a year younger than Zaira, and was more of a secluded turtle, a bit darker than his sister, with dark midnight eyes.

He made inventions and such alongside his father, and showed talent.

He rarely came out except for meals and training, so it was always a treat for everyone.

Don followed after his children, just as sleep-logged from another restless night.

"Hey, Rosie." Arianna greeted.

Rosie was short for Rosalia, and she was the youngest daughter of Raph and Kasai.

She was a bit older than Elena by a few months, since both were ten, and was normally a noontime riser if no one woke her.

She was strangely shy for someone in this tight knit family, but she always seemed happy nonetheless.

"Training's in twenty minutes." Leo informed, walking in and taking his cup of tea.

"You'd all better hurry up and get dressed. Whoever's late gets thirty flips."

The kids always seemed to run faster in the morning…

"Don't push them too hard today, love…" Artemis advised, flipping through the pages.

"If they pull something, Mizu won't be happy…"

"Alright…"

Walking out into the dojo, the blue-banded turtle was glad to see everyone dressed for the day.

'Record time…'

Splinter would have come out, but he was feeling a bit under the weather.

Mizu headed off to check on him as Leo set his tea on a table.

"Are you all ready?"

They all nodded, ready for training.

"It's time for sparring. Pair up."

The pairs for it were almost always the same.

Angela and Isabella, Lily and Z, Gabriel and Rosie, and Elena and Ari.

Angela and Isabella always used weapons and bending against each other in tandem, in almost perfect sync with each other.

Even as opposites, they seemed connected.

Lily and Z solely bended, since they weren't trained in any weapons, and it was usually an interesting match to see.

A mix between graceful Ninjitsu and the sometimes roughness of Earthbending.

Gabriel and Rosie used solely weapons, since the former had no bending at all.

Ari and Elena used only hand-to-hand against each other, since they weren't trusted with weapons and hadn't developed an element yet.

Leo oversaw it all, the sharp movements and blocks and strikes…

He corrected where he needed to, made sure no one would miss just enough to hurt someone else…

Artemis would sometimes watch from a distance as she fed Mitsukai and Light their lunch, and always noticed how anal her mate could sometimes be.

He'd constantly correct his eldest daughter's form, how she held the katana or how she rotated her wrist…

Trying to make her fighting perfect…

Artemis knew, somehow, that Angela would eventually crack.

Yell and scream and fight under the pressure.

Once training was over and done with, Angela called over her own pet and headed out with Isabella for a training run.

Lily and Z followed, since the eldest four cousins were more close-knit than the others, so no one worried.

With Lily there, they knew nothing would happen…

Oh, how wrong they were…


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, whose up for some Ninjitsu Stealth and Heightened Senses?"

Izzy grinned.

"Or as we like to call it…"

"Hide an' Seek!"

"Alright, I'm it." Angela offered.

"Remember, you guys have to hide at least fifty yards away."

Turning back around, she smiled a bit.

"Yeah, they've still got it…"

Starting out across the rooftops at a leisurely pace, she jolted when she realized someone was about to intercept her path.

Barely managing to skid to a halt, someone knocked into her side heavily.

They tumbled, but her years of ninja training managed for the tumble to end with her atop her assailant.

She was ready for a struggle, or maybe a good fight, but…

She froze…

It was a boy, barely a year older than herself, with sun-darkened skin and the most amazing green eyes and the darkest hair…

She was still stunned, but blushed when she realized she was straddling his hips, holding his wrists down…

Angela may now have realized it, but he was studying her, too…

The smoothness of her skin, the color of her eyes…

How her braided mask tails slid over her shoulder, showing the beautiful blue flower tied at the end…

How even the sweater and the pants she wore didn't hide her delicate figure…

For those few breathless moments, they were lost in each other…

Connecting on such a level that it baffled them both…

Embarrassed and blushing and nearly stammering, she released him, standing.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I should've watched wh-where I was g-going."

"It's alright…"

He gave that strange smile, and she blushed darker, backing up.

"Do you have a name?"

"A-Angela…"

She fought back the stutter.

"And you?"

"Keishi."

"Well…it was nice to meet you and everything, but I've got to go!"

"So soon?"

She felt faint when he gently took hold of her hand…

"We just met…"

"I need to go…" She replied weakly, unable to make eye contact…

"My cousins…They're waiting for me…"

"At least…Will I ever see you again?"

Silence as she thought it over, realizing the risks, as Light jumped onto the rooftop…

"…Tomorrow…"

He released her, and she disappeared into the shadows with her dog…

Keishi sighed, heading back home…

The Foot Headquarters loomed over him as he slipped inside to his room…

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, master…"

He already felt a bit guilty for taking advantage, but he fought the emotion from his voice.

"Good…"

With a hidden smirk, the large shadow moved a bit closer…

"What was she like?"

Keishi wasn't sure why he wanted to know, but he wasn't about to withhold information…

"She was…"

'Beautiful…' He couldn't help but admit to himself.

Like he'd seen into her soul and found passion and hope and love…

All the things he knew he wanted so badly, wrapped up in one package and left in his lap…

"Highly trained…She sensed me coming, and managed to pin me down…"

"That's not what I meant."

And somehow, Keishi knew that.

Knew that he wanted to know what she looked like, felt like…

TASTED like…

At first, he'd been confused to the obsession of wanting one of these turtles…

Now he knew why…

"She's…I think she looks a lot like her mother…"

He didn't like that look in the other man's eyes, that strange glint…

"When will you be meeting her again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good…Be sure to bring Foot Ninja with you. I don't want to take the chance that she's as skilled as her mother."

"But-."

Keishi bit his tongue as those red eyes locked on him, but he pressed on.

"I need to gain her trust first, master. Or she'll see the ambush. I just need more time."

"…You have one month."

Keishi breathed a soft sigh of relief…

"Do not fail me, Keishi."

"I won't, master."

Once alone, the green-eyed boy sighed, sitting on his bed…

'I'm sorry, Angela…Really sorry…'


	5. Chapter 5

"…What are you guys doing?"

Z shrugged.

"Just watchin' these idiots load their freighter, Angie…"

"…I can see that…"

"Thin' they got weapons…" Izzy noted, clenching her fists…

"We can't just run in. We need a plan."

Lily, level-headed as ever, seemed to be the only thing keeping her cousins from running in there.

"…We need a plan?"

The three turned to see the smirk on Angela's face.

"…Well, I've got one. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded as she whispered it to them, and the four cousins split up.

Z took a spot near the freighter, and basically fused the chains from the ship to the dock.

Izzy was near some…EXPLOSIVE looking tanks, and Lilly was above, watching over everyone.

Angie slipped behind some crates holding weapons, waiting for the right moment…

"We're almost done loading, boss. Only a few more crates to go."

"Then move it! This was supposed to be done an hour ago!"

The much smaller man scampered off, a Purple Dragon tattooed on his arm.

He grabbed a crate near, and then noticed something…

A pair of almost glowing crimson eyes…

"HUN-!"

He was cut off by a sharp elbow in the throat, and he fell back choking.

Others obviously noticed, and started running to the scene, but stopped when they heard the familiar sound of swords being unsheathed…

"It's one of those turtle freaks!"

"GET 'EM!"

She jumped out, katana flashing, as a wave of water came down from above.

Rocks smacked into the stragglers, and kunai deterred others from getting closer as the sky blue-banded turtle easily took out the others.

The ground seemed to shake, and crimson eyes blinked up at a…very BIG man…

"…Yo…" She greeted cheekily, grinning.

A fireball stopped him from punching her face in, and Izzy set her hands aflame.

It was usually a great intimidation tactic, coupled with an almost-sadistic smile, but it wasn't working today…

The man charged for her, and the young Firebender ducked his swing and kicked him in the gut.

Stumbling back, he glared at her cocky face.

But there was something else there now, too…

Izzy just couldn't name it before he made a grab for her.

Jumping over his head, she flipped and kicked off his back.

He would've whirled around to grab her, but a wave of water smacked him into a wall.

Angie and Lily shared a glance, and they brought water tentacles to their defense.

He pulled a rocket launcher from a crate, firing it at them, but a tentacle caught it out of thin air.

Lily's brow furrowed in concentration before it flew back at the mountain of a man.

The explosion knocked him back, and the water fell with a splash…

"Izzy, light this place!"

"On it!"

Angela took a tank, throwing onto the freighter before taking Z and Lily.

The fire spread quickly as Izzy ran after them, and they all just got into an alley before the warehouse exploded.

"…We are GOOD…"

Lily panted a moment, and shook her head…

"We just blew up a warehouse…That's not very ninja-like…"

"Well, they sure won't be usin' it 'gain." Z replied, grinning.

"And that's the most important thing." Angie agreed.

"'Sides, now they really 'ave no leader."

"Let's just go home…" Lily stated, heading for the manhole.

"I'll stay out 'ere fer a while." Izzy said as the others followed.

"You just be careful, Izzy. We don't want you coming home in pieces." Angela joked.

"Yeah, yeah…Ya go on…"

Once alone, the dark red-masked turtle turned and headed through the alleys on her own.

She had seen Light head off after her owner, so she didn't have to worry about the dog attacking anyone.

Pounding footsteps caused her to perk, and she hid in the shadows as someone ran in the mouth of the alley.

He was around her age, with dark green hair and the strangest purple eyes.

He had on only some dark jeans and a leather jacket, but his bare chest showed the tattoo of a dark crow surrounded by cuts.

Other men followed him, with the same crow tattoo on their arms or necks, and she realized what was going on…

'They're goin' ta kill 'im…'

Pulling out kunai, she took aim…

Three men fell, gripping their arms in pain, and the twenty or so others skidded to a halt.

"What was that?!"

"Someone's attacking us!!"

"But who?!"

"Hello, boys…"

They all snapped around to see her, leaning nonchalantly against the wall while twirling a kunai around her fingers.

Even the man she was saving seemed stunned, and his eyes widened…

"Are you…?"

"I'd be runnin' if I was ya." She advised, gripping the handle of her weapon.

"This'll get messy."

He didn't budge, seeming to realize what she was…

"Hey, it's one of those freaks!!"

"Let's get her!!"

They all charged, pipes and bats and knives in hand, and she threw some kunai.

The front line fell, and Izzy jumped over the next one, bouncing off someone's head so she could flip in the air.

Twirling upside down, she threw shuriken, and landed in a graceful crouch as more men fell.

Fire came to her hands as a particularly large man came at her from behind, and she burned her fist into his chest before kicking him in the face.

She smirked a bit once they were all down, and turned to the man still behind her.

"See ya didn't run…Did ya enjoy the show?"

"…You're pretty amazing, I'll give you that…"

He stepped closer, and Izzy blushed a bit when she realized how CLOSE they were…

"…I'm Jake…"

"Izzy."

He smiled a bit, and her blush almost deepened…

"I'd love to get to know you better…"

She almost shivered at the slight roughness of his voice…

"But it's not safe for either of us to be here…You'd better head home."

"But…Will we ever see each other again?"

He paused, thinking it over…

She almost fidgeted…

"In a couple days. In Central Park."

"Alright."

They parted ways, and she felt his eyes on her shell as she slid into the shadows…

She decided something right there and then…

'He was HOT…'


	6. Chapter 6

"Light? Light, where are you?"

Angela sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

It was time for the husky's bath, and she just went ninja on her owner.

"Don't make me come get you, Light! You're getting a bath!"

A low whimper, and the sky blue-masked turtle pounced on a shadow.

A yelp, and the two were wrestling on the floor when someone coughed.

Both stopped, looking up with their matching crimson eyes at Leo…

"…Oh…Hi, daddy…"

"Is there a reason you're on the floor wrestling with your dog?"

"Actually, there's a VERY good reason for this…"

"And that reason would be?"

"…She doesn't like baths…"

"…Oh…"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Little Ari called, running up to her father with a smile on her face.

"Lookie at what I drew with Ellie!"

It was of a rooftop, sketchily done, with a female turtle crouched on it, katana drawn.

Even in the uneven strokes you could see shapes in the shadows…

"It looks amazing, Ari." He praised, taking the picture for a better look.

"Why don't we go put this on the fridge for your mom to see?"

"YAY!"

Angela sighed, eye almost twitching as she watched them walk away towards the kitchen…

"No need to help, daddy!" She called sarcastically.

"It's always EASY to give Light a bath!"

"Need some help, Angel?"

She looked up at her mother with an innocent expression…

"…Please?"

With a good-natured eye roll and practiced ease, Artemis lifted the white husky into her arms and headed for the bathroom.

Light didn't DARE bite her owner's mother…

Let's just say she learned her lesson a while ago…

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" The gold-masked turtle wondered as she stepped into the bathroom and gently placed the dog into the tub.

"Why is daddy so hard on me all the time?"

The older turtle sighed…

She had known this question would come eventually…

"He just wants you to be prepared, Angel."

"But I am."

"…There are a lot of things out there we don't want you to know about." Artemis admitted, starting the water and making sure it wasn't too cold.

"Dangerous things…We just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom."

The gold-banded turtle looked up, seeing a familiar fire in her daughter's blood-red eyes…

Passion and determination and that stubborn fierceness that made them both so alike…

"I'm ready for anything. You and dad always told me I could do anything as long as I BELIEVED I could…All I had to do was TRY…"

The sky-banded turtle kneeled next to the tub, placing a gentle hand on Light's head, eyes sad…

"…Why don't you think I'm strong enough? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, Angel…"

Artemis pulled her daughter into a hug, and the wet husky nuzzled her owner's cheek with a worried little whimper.

"That's not it at all…You and your sister are just so precious to us…We don't want to take any chance that we might lose you…Especially your father."

"But…I don't want to go anywhere…" The young turtle admitted, hugging her mother back…

'I'm too scared…'

Artemis smiled, and they stayed like that a moment before she patted her daughter's shell.

"Well, this dog won't get clean by herself!"

"Right."

Once Light was cleaned of sewer water, muck, and matting mud, she was dried and free to run about the lair once more.

Angela followed, scanning her home…

Izzy and Z were playing 'Left4Dead' on the largest screen, yelling at each other as the zombies attacked…

E and Ari were on the floor below them, coloring and drawing and laughing…

Lily was off to the side, reading through medical books and taking notes, sometimes peeking over to see the screen…

Gabriel sat at a workbench, tinkering with a Shell Cell, taking notes and muttering things to himself…

This was her family, her whole life, but…

Sometimes, deep in her heart, she felt something was missing…

And now there was another ache…

Like something bad was coming, and her very soul was preparing for its imminent arrival…

"Angie?"

She blinked, looking down at her little sister…

A smile covered her face, which seemed to reassure the youngest turtle, and Angie crouched down.

"Yeah, Ari?"

"I drew this for you…"

She held up the picture shyly, and the sky-masked turtle blinked.

It was of her, swimming through water graceful as a dolphin…

Even in the blue drawn thickly on, you could see that Ari had replaced her sister's legs with a beautiful fish's tail…

Angie's heart sped up in anxiety, but she fought it valiantly from her face.

"What made you draw this, Ari?"

"I saw it in my dream last night."

The little turtle gave the sweetest smile…

"I dreamed you saved me."

The crimson-eyed older turtle smiled, gently taking the paper.

"Thanks, sis. I'll hang this in our room, okay?"

"Really?"

"Of course. And when I get back, we'll have some ice cream."

"YAY!"

Ari scampered off, and Angie sighed as she stood up straight, heading for the room they shared…

'I should have known she'd find out eventually…'


	7. Chapter 7

"Angela?"

Keishi almost fidgeted, knowing there were some Foot Ninja around to make sure he did his job…

"Keishi…"

She slid out of the shadows, a small smile on her lips that seemed to make her whole face glow…

She was wearing a white tank top this time, with baggy jeans, but her mask was still the same…

Her EYES were still the same…

'Eyes are the windows to the soul' he'd always heard…

"I thought you wouldn't come…" She admitted.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world…"

The guilt came back, knowing he was stringing the she-turtle along…

Knowing what would come in a month's time…

He'd seen the room prepared for her, the chains, the kimono…

He dreaded seeing her in it…

"It's great to see you again…Are you…happy to see me?"

That strange vulnerability in her eyes…

It almost made his heart pull…

But he managed to choke back the feeling and smile.

"Of course I am."

She seemed almost embarrassed, but didn't fidget or stutter or blush like she had before.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded slightly, following him with the watchful eyes of a curious child.

Leading her to the alley below, he only stopped when he realized how hesitant she was.

'Of course…'

Being raised as a giant turtle must have come with a fear of being spotted in the light…

"It's alright. We can go this way."

Taking her hand gently, he felt a strange jolt go through him when she squeezed lightly back…

He headed for the warehouses, preparing mentally for a COMPLETELY un-awkward conversation, when he sensed someone nearby…

The sound of a katana sliding free of it's sheathe…

'Angela's noticed, too…'

Obviously street thugs…

No self-respecting ninja would be caught this easily…

"Hey, turtle freak!"

Angela seemed to bristle…

"Send this message to your little friend! Don't mess with the black crows!"

"That's a bit redundant, don't you think?"

Keishi saw her sharp tongue and cockiness come free of her insecurity as she pulled her hand out of his grasp, unsheathing her second sword.

"Aren't all crows black?"

"Well…"

"Then again, I suppose I shouldn't have expected that kind of logic from you."

The thirty or so men bristled, and Keishi wondered what Angela's aim was…

"Take that back, you little bitch!"

You could see the temper in her eyes, but her face stayed stubbornly in place.

"Wrong species, Einstein. Turtles and dogs don't exactly look alike."

Everyone started as disembodied growling filled the air, and the sky-masked turtle smirked…

"And it looks like you pissed off a friend of mine…"

Light jumped out in a blur, fangs digging into a neck before she jumped back, snarling.

Crimson stained her muzzle, and blood dripped from bared fangs as she bristled…

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, chaos ensued.

The 'Black Crows' charged in two directions, one to take down the snarling dog and another to take down her cocky owner.

It was soon obvious neither target would go down easily…

A pipe was easy enough for the kunoichi to redirect, and she led the unsuspecting thug into her knee.

Whipping around, she brought her other foot up to kick another man roughly in the face before back-flipping away.

Katana flashing, she sliced clean through some baseball bats, scaring the crap out of the men wielding the stumps.

"…Boo."

They ran away screaming like little girls, and she giggled.

"They sound like Uncle Mikey…"

Her momentary good-natured look wasn't an opening it seemed, since her fist smacked into a thug's face as he tried to come up behind her.

Jumping up, she did a hurricane kick, knocking a large man back before she crouched down under a rusty knife.

Catching the blade with both of her own, she twisted it out of his grip and kicked back into his stomach.

Twisting away as he fell hard, she landed a hard punch to another man under the chin.

Keishi was amazed…

He'd been prohibited to strike, lest she get suspicious, but it didn't look like she needed any help…

It was like a beautiful dance…

The sounds of yells and groans and the clang of metal her music, her rhythm.

Keishi turned a bit when he felt someone behind him, and was surprised by a sharp hit to the side of the head…

He was dizzy as someone caught his arm…

"Hey, turtle!"

Angela turned around, eyes widening for a moment before narrowing.

"Let him go…"

"If you say so…"

The green-eyed boy nearly gasped as cold water enveloped him…

"KEISHI!"

It was faint, but water swirled above him for a moment before someone jumped in.

Thin arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him up…

Gasping once he realized he was above water, his eyes fluttered open weakly…

"Are you okay, Keishi?"

Angela's worried face was in his line of sight, and he nodded…

"Thank kami…You weren't breathing for a minute, there…"

He blinked, realizing how beautiful her skin looked wet…

'Wait…wet?'

She'd jumped in after him?

She didn't look strong enough to lift him out of the water…

He thought he saw something flash in the water, and realized she was almost hiding her lower body in the water…

"Angela?"

"Can you get home?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, go on. It's too dangerous tonight. We'll meet up at the docks tomorrow."

"Alright…"

Another splash, and the sky-banded was gone…

Almost silent shuffling meant her dog had followed…

Keishi sat up, confused…

'What had happened?'

"Sir, are you alright?"

He blinked up at the Foot Ninja, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Standing a bit shakily, he brushed some water off his arm…

"My son…"

Green eyes widened, looking up…

"Mother…"

Karai looked like a mix between worried and disappointed, and Keishi lowered his eyes in shame…

"…Did you see what happened, my son?"

"Not really…How did she…?"

"We will explain it soon enough. Come, Keishi."

It felt like betraying her trust again…

But Keishi still followed his mother back home…

'I hope you'll forgive me someday, Angela…'


	8. Chapter 8

Angela pulled herself out of the water pool in the lair carefully, bringing her legs up carefully.

As if she was still unsure if they were legs…

"Angie?"

Her head shot up, but the sky-masked turtle instantly relaxed when she realized it was Ari…

The little turtle was in her Biyomon nightdress and rubbing at her eye cutely, a glass of water in her hand.

"Hey, Ari…Just go on to bed. I'll be right behind you."

"But Angie…"

"I'll tuck you in and read you a story if you don't ask any questions."

A slight hesitancy, and the little gold/white-banded turtle set off.

With a sigh, Angela pulled herself fully out of the water, and used her bending to dry herself off.

Once clean, she headed for her room, pulling off the drenched clothes and changing into a dry pair of pajama pants for bed.

"Angie…Are you going to tell mommy and daddy?"

"No, Ari…"

Angie sighed, thumbing through the books on the shelf above her sister's bed.

"They wouldn't understand…"

"…Can you read 'The Little Mermaid', Angie?"

"…Why not?"

Slipping it free of its brethren, the sky-masked turtle sat on the side of the bed, smiling a bit as Ari snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around her older sister's waist.

Her voice was soft as she began reading, weaving the words around her tongue and out into the air like a tapestry of colors…

Ari always loved to hear her sister read…

She brought life to the words, made colors brighter, danger more ominous…

Once the book shut, light chocolate eyes had to blink before she was back in her bed, being laid down by her sister.

"That's your story for tonight. And no more getting up late for water. You'll get in trouble."

"What about you?" The little turtle murmured, already beginning to doze…

"…I'll be fine, but you need your rest."

Ari nodded heavily, going to sleep…

Angie was about to crawl into her own bed, but Light beat her to it.

"Alright, alright…" She whispered, opening the covers for both of them.

"But don't come whining to me when dad starts yelling at you…"

The husky seemed ready to take that risk, and curled up near the pillow…

"Yeah, yeah…You'll care tomorrow…"

Resting on her side, she let herself sink into the mattress as her eyes started closing…

Her alarm woke her up what felt like minutes later, and she jolted in bed.

At least Light seemed happy for morning as she licked her owner's face.

"Yeah, yeah…Go annoy Ari…" She grumbled, pushing her dog away and shoving her alarm clock to the floor.

Burying herself in the covers, she managed to block out all noises around her and start dozing…

"Angela?"

'Oh no…'

It was her dad…

"Angela, are you feeling okay?"

She tried to respond, but found her voice couldn't get above a hoarse whisper…

"No…"

He seemed concerned, and put a hand on her forehead…

"You're burning up…"

She started feeling it, too…

That heat building up inside, under her skin…

Too hot…

"D-Daddy…"

"DON! MIZU!"

The Waterbender was the first to make it, recognizing that tone of voice…

"What's wrong?"

"She's got a fever, and she can hardly speak!"

Artemis skidded in, hearing the commotion as Mizu tried to find out what was wrong.

"Angel?!"

The young turtle seemed to choke, but she managed to get air into her lungs…

"I think she's dehydrated, but…It's like a heat stroke…"

Mizu looked worried and confused at the realization in those light crimson eyes…

"Angie? Honey, what is it?"

"L-Let me up…" She managed, shakily getting to her feet…

"Angela, you're too weak-!"

But she'd already taken off in a mad dash for the living room, and dove into the water pool…

When she resurfaced, it was with a breath of relief…

Then panic seemed to grab hold, and she turned her head sharply to see everyone rushing to see what was going on…

'Oh shit…'

Relying on instinct, she dove into the water, and all anyone saw was a flash of silvery jade scales…

Deep underwater, it felt like she was breathing air, and it felt so much BETTER than up there…

With a deep breath, she looked down at her fin…

"Stupid thing…" She muttered.

"I get you out a few times a week, but you still manage to mess with me during the day…"

Swimming through the tunnels, she managed to get out to the river…

Surfacing carefully, she slid through the water and managed to get to a dry warehouse she knew.

Pulling herself into the shadows of the building, she managed to change her fin back into legs…

'Finally…'

Carefully, she slipped inside through a window and looked around…

'Here it is.'

Her uncle had made motorcycles for her and Izzy when they turned fifteen, and she kept her own here near the docks.

Pulling on her biker jacket and pants, she spun the helmet around her finger before looking at the drawing on it.

It was of a dolphin, artfully done, and it was supposed to represent her free spirit.

Izzy's had a phoenix, showing her fiery passion.

Slipping it onto her head, she straddled the bike and revved the engine.

'Come on, baby…'

She shot out through the doors, and Angela almost whooped at the adrenaline rush.

Avoiding trucks and slow-moving cars, she managed to actually gain momentum…

A car was coming to intercept her on the street ahead, but a quick wheelie and pop sent her flipping over, landing on the wheels on the other side.

She kept going, but it seemed the car wanted an explanation, or the person inside did, because they started following…

'Oh great…'

Popping into the air again, she spun the motorcycle around a corner, giving an army salute before disappearing into an alley.

Cutting the engine quickly, she hid behind a dumpster…

Holding her breath, she was glad her wheezing went away once she went for a dip…

The car stopped nearby, and someone stepped out of the back.

He seemed like a Japanese businessman, and he looked around with narrowed eyes.

For a moment, it was like he saw her in the shadows, and she shrunk back…

She chalked it up to paranoia when he got back into the car and drove off…

'Man, I'm going nuts…' She thought to herself, starting up the engine and heading home…

'I could've sworn he saw me…Well, I've got bigger things to worry about…'

She filled with dread…

'What am I going to tell my family?'


	9. Chapter 9

The explanation…

Didn't go over too well…

"This has happened before?!"

"Daddy, don't overreact!"

"OVERREACT?! You almost DIED!!"

"I had it under control!"

"You jumped into the POOL!!"

"It helped, didn't it?"

Artemis managed to squeeze between them, glaring at them both so they stopped yelling.

"Now that I have your attention…" She drawled, straightening.

"Your yelling isn't helping anybody, especially my ears. Love, you go relax-."

Her eyes narrowed, stopping his retort…

"I'll take over training today. Angel, you're going to stay in bed and get some rest."

"But mom-!"

"March."

With a pout on her face, Angela obeyed, Light trotting along behind her…

Artemis sighed, rubbing her temple…

"Put those down, Leo."

He almost fumbled picking up his katana.

"How did you…?"

"It's a woman thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lair was dark as Izzy slipped out of her room…

Rosie had asked questions, wondered what was going on…

It had taken the gold-eyed turtle five minutes to reassure her sister that everything was alright…

Slinking through the shadows, she was tiptoeing around Angela's room when someone rammed into her.

Only years of ninja training made THAT fall silent…

"What the SHELL-!"

Her soft rant was cut short when she realized who it was…

"Angie?"

"Izzy?"

Both seemed stunned to see each other, but Angela found her composure first.

"Come on."

Both managed to slip out, Light at their heels, and the pair sat under a water tower, hidden in shadow.

"What are you out for?"

"Depends…Why'd ya bust out?"

"I'm going to meet up with…someone…"

"Me, too…"

Izzy smiled a bit, seeing her cousin relax.

The adults had always joked that, though their fathers hadn't gotten along very well at their age, their daughters were the best of friends.

Artemis always claimed it had to be the extra estrogen, but Mizu felt it had more to do with their elements.

Water was adaptable, flowing and ebbing and raging…

Fire was constantly warm, flaring and dimming and sparking…

Both were passionate, stubborn girls, and they found similarities in a sea of differences.

Found harmony where there was chaos.

As long as they enjoyed each other's company, they didn't mind the strangeness.

"…Do you know the 'Black Crows'?"

"Yeah…Why? Do ya?"

"Let's just say we 'met' yesterday…"

Angela quirked an eye-ridge.

"Something I should know about, Izzy?"

The darker-banded turtle sighed as Light curled up between them.

"…I saved 'im from 'em a couple days 'go…Didn't think they'd come back fer more…"

"Don't worry."

The sky-masked turtle always had that smile hidden away for an occasion just like this…

"No harm done. And you had a good reason."

"Thanks, Angie…"

They felt Light bristle against their legs, and a growl rumbled from her chest…

'Looks like we've got company…'

Water started coming to her hand from pipes and the water tower covering them as fire sparked on Izzy's palm…

Shadows slipped free of walls and doorways, inching closer to the 'unsuspecting' teens…

Angela spotted an emblem on one's breast, a bright red against the black…

'What's that?'

Light was tensing, beginning to bare her fangs and scrape her claws on the concrete for a firmer grip…

A flash of shimmering liquid, and a whip of water was around one figure's neck, his own katana poised over her head…

"I don't think so…"

Throwing him over her head, she twirled around on her hand to kick another in the face.

Izzy jumped into action next, one hand aflame as she punched the black-clad ninja back.

Light snarled before pouncing, digging her fangs into one's neck as he gave a final death shriek.

They were actually doing rather well…

Until…

Her vision was starting to swim, dimming and brightening and throwing strange shadows…

Using the water to freeze her opponents feet to the ground, Angie fell heavily to her knees…

Her skin felt so HOT…

"Angie? ANGIE?!"

Even Izzy's panicked shouts couldn't break through the humid fog…

Someone HUMAN grabbed her arm roughly, and her body moved on instinct.

Her katana came out, slicing through his shoulder and covering them both in blood…

The blade clattered to the ground, and Angie felt herself sway, heard the distant thunk of her shell hitting concrete…

She lost her voice again…

'I need to get in some water…' She thought, struggling to get up…

"Angie?!"

Izzy was there in a moment, helping her friend up.

Her heartbeat was wild with confusion and worry as she looked into glazed crimson eyes…

"W-Water…N-Need to…"

Angie had to gulp deeply for some oxygen…

"S-Swim…"

"A'right…We're really close, Angie. Don't die on me."

Lifting up her cousin, Izzy whistled for Light to follow and stop messing with the charred corpses.

Taking off at a run, the dark red-banded turtle jumped clean over alleys and chimneys and stairwells, not stopping for a breath until she was hidden under a dock.

Slipping her cousin into the dark water, gold eyes widened as, in a flash of scales, Angela's legs became a fish's tail.

Sighing in relief, the older turtle looked up at her shocked cousin…

"…I SWEAR I can explain…"

"Would ya mind startin'?"

Sitting up straighter in the shallow water, her tail swayed a bit in the air…

"…When I was younger, I managed to contact the Moon and Ocean spirits through meditation…" Angela started off, remembering that strange feeling…

Like she was made of vapor…

"They said I was so pure of heart and had so much water in my personality that they felt I deserved a gift…"

"…A gift?"

"That's how they put it." The sky-masked turtle agreed, patting Light's head.

"The Moon spirit gave me her strength over the push and pull of the water and her protection. The Ocean spirit gave me this…"

A twitch of the fin…

"And safety in the water…"

"…Cool…"

"Yeah, THIS is fun…"

Izzy smiled sheepishly…

"Sorry…"

Angie smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just…"

She tried to keep her voice steady…

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"'A course. Yer secret's safe wit' me."

The sky-banded turtle nodded.

"Thanks…You can go meet your friend now. We'll meet back home in a couple hours."

"Sure ya can walk?"

"I'll be fine. Go on."

Once her cousin had gone on her way, the crimson-eyed turtle changed her fin back to legs…

"Come on, Light."

She followed the slightly-shadowed shoreline as the white husky trotted beside her…

"Time to meet up with Keishi…"

The she-turtle stopped looking up at a rooftop…

"That's strange…" She murmured to herself, continuing on…

"I could've sworn someone was watching me…"

Angela failed to see a shadow move above, or the dark red eyes following her…


	10. Chapter 10

Izzy…

Was happy…

She'd been like that for the last few weeks, and the only one not concerned by the change was E.

Angie seemed to be getting better too, though she continuously snuck off…

Ari was concerned or her older sister, and decided she'd follow her out tonight…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is time to set my plan into motion, Karai."

"Yes, master."

Keishi bit back a plea…

"Master, are you sure these Foot Ninja will be enough? I'm sure she could handle them easily."

"They will only be back-up…"

The far door opened, and the boy's heart dropped when the Mystics were led in…

"Ah, so you finally found them all…"

The man of metal signaled for them to depart, and Keishi shivered at the last sentence he heard before the door slammed shut…

"What do you know about mermaids?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela skidded to a halt on the designated rooftop, chest heaving…

'I'll need to take a dip soon…'

She was still eager to meet with Keishi, though.

She had never admitted it, but she had gotten quite a crush on him during the last month.

Angela perked, hearing something rustle in the shadows…

"…Ari?"

She knew that shape, that noise, better than she knew her own katana…

"Yeah, Angie?"

The little turtle stepped carefully out of the darkness…

"What are you doing out here? You know better than to go topside without telling anyone."

"But you didn't tell anyone…"

"Izzy knows where I am." The sky-banded turtle replied.

"I guess I'll just have to take you back myself once I'm done here."

"What are you doing here, though?"

"…I'm meeting someone."

She looked up when she sensed someone, and smiled.

"Keishi!"

It fell from her face when she saw the detached look on his face…

"Keishi?"

Ari gripped her hand, pulling her back a bit and nearly whimpering.

"ANGIE…"

Angela was about to ask what her sister was trying to do when they were surrounded by dark shadows…

'Ninja…'

The pieces clicked into place as she saw the emblem on Keishi's arm…

"You set me up…" She growled, feeling hurt and betrayed…

"You don't understand-."

"Really? Than what's with the ambush?!"

His eyes seemed sad, but her anger clouded her sight.

"Don't get mad at me, Angie…"

"Don't even START with that bullshit!! I'm not mad!! I'm PISSED!!"

Her eyes burned with tears, and she fought them back valiantly.

She hadn't cried since she was a child…

"Oh, Angie…"

He must have realized what was making her eyes shimmer, and he reached out to touch her cheek as a tear slipped free.

The slight brush of his fingers seemed to bring her anger back to life, and she closed her eyes…

SLAP!!!

The sound rang in her ears, and she stepped back, seeing the stunned look on his face…

A moment of weakness, of wanting to comfort him, but she pushed it back with her hurt and grabbed Ari's hand tighter.

The other ninja leapt in, pouncing, and water came up in tentacles to chuck them away.

Unfortunately, this meant she had to release her sister's hand…

"ANGIE!"

She whipped around, eyes widening…

"Let her GO!" The sky-masked turtle demanded, seeing the ninja holding her sister off her little feet by her arm.

"If you insist…"

He held her over the edge, and the last thing Angie saw was her sister's terrified brown eyes…

"ARI!!!"

Without thinking, she dove over the ledge herself, free-falling after her sister…

"ANGIE, NO!!!!"

As one arm wrapped securely around Ari's waist, Angie spun around in midair, pulling a grappling gun from her belt and firing it.

It stuck in the concrete ledge, and the rope jerked, bringing both turtles back up.

Flipping, Angie then kicked the ninja in the face as the hook snapped back into place…

"I love this thing…" She admitted, putting it back on her belt.

The ninja tried closing in on them, and she adjusted a terrified Ari on her shell.

"Hold on, sis…" She whispered, katana sliding free of their sheathes…

"This'll be a bumpy ride…"

Jumping in, she blocked naginata and Bo staffs and sai, flipping through the air in order to land on a stairwell.

"Later…"

Jumping into the blackness seemed to be a cool escape route, and the fire escape sure helped…

Sliding through the manhole, she splashed into the sewers and ran a silent block away before stopping.

"Ari, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I-I'm okay, Angie…"

Ari sniffled, rubbing at her eyes as her sister cuddled her to her plastron.

"I'm so sorry, Ari…"

"I-It wasn't y-your fault…"

"…I'll never let anyone try to hurt you ever again…I promise."

Ari looked up at her sister's face, seeing the determination and stubbornness…

And the hurt and betrayal and sadness hidden beneath…

"I know, Angie…" She mumbled, nuzzling her head under the jade-skinned turtle's chin…

"I know…"


	11. Chapter 11

No one had tried to talk to Angela in two days…

Know why?

Because she almost skewered Izzy with a KATANA the last time someone tried to talk to her, THAT'S why!

The sky-masked turtle was in her room, rock music blasting through her headphones so she wouldn't hear anyone yelling for her through the door.

Leo had been trying that for at least three hours before he deemed the cause hopeless…

"What could have happened to her?"

"Keishi."

The whole family turned to little Ari, who was petting Light.

"He did something bad, and Angie got real mad and sad…"

"…Honey, who's Keishi?" Artemis started, not wanting the little girl to clam up.

"I think he was Angie's boyfriend. But he was friends with evil ninja."

While the other adults were clicking him and the Foot into place, Leo was clicking together the fact that his daughter had been LYING to him to meet a BOY.

Let's just say he wasn't very happy…

"Love, what are you-? Leo, don't break down that door-! Do you know how long it'll take to look for another one?!"

As the commotion in the living room increased, the door creaked open…

Silence fell, and everyone stared at the young turtle as she walked out nonchalant as ever.

She didn't notice the eyes on her until she had gotten a soda from the fridge.

"What? Never seen a girl get a soda before?"

Pulling her headphones around her neck, she took a sip.

Mizu and Mikey tried getting the other kids OUT of there before Leo exploded…

"But I wanna SEE…" Z whined.

"Not this time." Mikey assured, pulling his daughter along.

"Will she be okay?" Lily wondered.

"She'll be fine, honey. Go on. Take your brother."

Once it was deemed 'safe', Leo went on his rampage.

"What were you THINKING?! Going topside to meet some boy you knew nothing about!!"

Her eyes hardened, defensive and hurt and angry all at once…

"You don't know anything about it!"

"Really? Well, apparently I learned about him being part of the Foot faster than you did!!"

A snarl in her throat, and the can started cracking a bit with the force of her hold…

"You just don't get it!"

Those damn tears…

They'd been coming on and off since it happened…

"I really like him!! And the only thing he wanted was to lure me into some trap and kill me!!"

'I'm sure someone would have done much worse to you…' Leo thought grimly.

'And I think that possibility is what scares me…'

Artemis stepped forward, ready to intervene, but Chi took hold of her arm.

"They need ta work this out, Artie." The Earthbender explained, still wise beyond her years.

"There's a tension between 'em they've gotta get rid 'a on their own…"

"Well, none of that would have happened if you'd used your head!!"

"Well, SORRY I CAN'T BE PERFECT!!!"

The tears were flowing now, and her sadness and rage were making the pipes quake violently.

"I'm sorry that I'm not good enough!!! Sorry that I can't ever seem to be the daughter you wanted!!!"

The words were spilling out of her aching soul and she couldn't seem to stop them…

"AND I'M SORRY THAT YOU'RE MY FATHER!!!"

With that, she bolted out of the lair, soda can left forgotten on the floor, as a stunned silence fell over them…

"…SO…Who's up for some ice cream?" Mikey offered, hoping to relieve the tension.

BONK!!!

SMACK!!!

"OW!!!"

Artemis stepped tentatively up to her mate…

"Love?"

It was pretty obvious that last statement had struck home harder than anything else could have.

"…Am I that bad of a father?"

"Oh, love…You just expect too much of her…She needs room to grow and become her own person…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I was just like her, remember? A spirit like that can only take conformity for so long before they try to break out. You can't make her something she's not."

"I wasn't trying to…"

"Daddy?"

Everyone jumped, seeing little Ari.

"What are you doing out, baby?" Kasai wondered, picking up the little eight year old.

"…I think Angie wants you to trust her…"

The adults stared at the little innocent face…

Maybe this was her power again?

They couldn't be sure…

"You expect a lot of her, but I think all she really wants is for you to show how much you love her…"

Raph smirked a bit, putting a hand on the littlest turtle's head…

"I think she's got a point, Fearless..."

"When was the last time you just held her for the sake of holding her?" Don wondered.

"Or said 'I love you' just because?" His mate added.

"When was the last time ya just talked wit' 'er 'cause ya WANTED ta?"

"…I don't remember…"

Artemis gently took his hand…

"It's not your fault, love…You were thinking of her, it's just…You never told her WHY you were being so hard on her…"

Crimson eyes softened, and she put her other hand on his plastron…

"…Do you think she's strong?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you think she can handle herself out there?"

"…I…I don't know…"

"I don't blame you, Leo…It's a parent's job to worry and fret and all that…But the hardest part is trusting that your kid is strong enough to take on the outside world."

"Yeah…'cause not doin' that makes a kid shut their trap…"

Raph's head snapped up at the voice of his own teenager's voice.

"How do ya think it feels ta get yelled at? An' then, when ya do somethin' good, not ta get even a passin' glance?"

Gold eyes narrowed…

"Fer kami's sake, all I've e'er seen 'er try ta do was be as good as ya wanted 'er ta be. An' look where that got 'er!"

"Isabella-!"

"Maybe if ya stopped worryin' so much, maybe ya'd understand what it's like fer a teenager ta 'ave 'er heart broken!"

"An' how would ya know what that feels like?"

She knew what her father was really asking, but only a light blush fell across her face…

"I don't, but she actually TALKS ta me 'bout this sorta thin'!"

"…ISABELLA…"

OH, she knew she was screwed…

Rosie peeked in, hoping her sister would be okay…

"Maybe I've met a guy…" The dark-banded turtle admitted.

"But that has nothin' ta do wit' this."

Kasai held back her lover, and Chi sighed, leaning on a wall…

"…What 'bout Angela?"

Gold locked with glazed black…

"Is she a'right?"

"…I ain't too sure…She's really broken up 'bout it…"

"But she's out there-!"

"She'll be fine. She'll call if there's any trouble."

Izzy turned to leave…

"How are you so sure?"

She stopped a moment, thinking…

"…'Cause I trust 'er."

She disappeared into the hallway, leaving her words hanging in the air…


	12. Chapter 12

Angela stared up at the sky, barely making out the stars…

The moon was waning, but she still felt its light give her strength…

Her knees were pressed against her plastron, and she had her arms wrapped around her bent legs as she rested her chin on the joints…

She just wanted to be alone right then…

Alone with her thoughts and the sadness and the betrayal…

Crimson eyes narrowed as she sensed something…

'Guess I'll never be alone…'

Water came up to protect her shell from a katana, and she whirled around on her hands to kick the ninja in the face before flipping back.

More ninja poured from the shadows, and she smirked a bit as she slid her katana free from their sheathes…

"Oh, this'll be fun…"

Jumping in, she slashed and blocked and dodged…

Dancing around her opponents as water came up to stop some of their strikes…

As the numbers dwindled, she got the distinct feeling that this was a trap…

Like they were…

'Trying to wear me out…'

Her eyes widened, and she jumped back and away.

"That's not going to work on me!" She taunted, and her eyes darted to the side…

There were four strange beings there, chanting some kind of spell…

'That can't be good…'

A ball of light headed for her, but she managed to bring up a wall of water to stop it, though the force caused her to skid back.

"Kami-! What the hell?!" She demanded, obviously still harboring some anger.

The ninja swarmed again, and it was getting difficult to avoid their weapons and the strange blasts of magic.

Pressing a button on her Shell Cell, she put it on speaker as she called Izzy.

…

"Yo?"

"Izzy, a little back-up might be nice!"

"Where are ya?"

She could already hear her cousin getting ready…

"Water tower! Now move your shell!"

"On my way!"

Angela jumped back, but a naginata still skewered her phone…

"HEY! Do you know what my uncle's going to DO to me when he finds out it broke?!"

She kicked him under the chin, and spun around to see the blast already too close…

"Oh shit-!"

It struck her plastron hard, and the gold light spread across her like electricity…

With a short cry of surprise, she fell back on her shell, panting…

'Wait…that didn't really hurt…'

Sitting up, she realized what it had done…

"Oh…shit…"

It had made her mermaid tail appear…

"OH, you assholes are SO going down once I get my damn legs back…" She threatened, and tried concentrating…

It wasn't working…

"…You guys are SO dead…"

She was about to pull water towards her when that horrible HEAT built up under her skin…

'Not again…'

She choked as the air dried her throat, causing it to swell closed…

As her vision swam and her mind darkened…

Her scales lost their shining color, and she lay limp on the rooftop…

"Not so tough now, are you?"

She managed to glare up at the four strange beings, but she couldn't hold on…

'Tui…La…'

Her eyes fluttered closed as a strange glow came over her skin…

'Help me…'


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is she?!" Leo called, following his niece as she ran ahead of them.

"The water tower! She needs our 'elp!"

Artemis sped up, feeling her wings push against the inside of her shell…

"This way!" Izzy called, jumping up to the fire escape of a building.

Leo and Artemis followed as fast as they could, and all three reached the top at roughly the same time…

To see Angela sprawled on the floor, her legs replaced by a fish's tail…

"Angel?" Artemis wondered, and her worry spiked when she realized her daughter wasn't moving…

"ANGEL?!"

But the Mystics got in the way, though they cowered under the Avatar's heated glare…

"Get away from my daughter…" She growled…

"No. Our master has been waiting for her far too long."

"You're master-?"

Crimson eyes widened.

"NO! Don't you even DARE-!!"

But they were gone, Angela with them…

Izzy was confused beyond belief…

"Who were they?"

"Not now. What happened to Angela?" Leo demanded.

"Um…"

"Let's take the explanations home." Artemis intervened.

As they headed back to the lair, they didn't see Light sneak out of the shadows, following her owners scent…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up was NOT something she had really wanted to do…

But she felt cool and wet and ALIVE…

'Wait, how'd that happen?'

Opening her eyes, she realized she was in a tank, and she immediately jerked off the bottom.

"Oh for the love of-! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR?!"

Now clearly ticked off, she froze water around her fist and punched the glass.

It cracked a little, so she pulled her fist back for another strike…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

She paused, eyes narrowing on the man that walked in…

'Where have I…?'

She remembered now…

He had been in the car she'd jumped over almost a month ago…

'Guess he DID see me…' Angela thought bitterly.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded, not in the mood for formalities.

"Why, you of course."

Now THAT confused her…

"Me?" She wondered, blinking.

"Why me?"

"You don't know?"

Angela was caught off-guard by cuffs around her wrists, and the water drained out before he stepped inside.

"You're a beautiful girl, Angela…"

She pulled back as he tried to touch her cheek…

"How do you know my name?"

"You didn't know? Keishi works for me."

Her eyes narrowed, and her scales rippled in anger.

"So that ambush was your idea…"

Her voice was dark with rage, and she could finally ignore that heat building up under her skin…

"What made you think that? He suggested it."

Her heart cracked again, deeper than before, and she pulled back farther…

She felt something dark there, and her eyes narrowed…

"Why exactly do you want me?"

"Like I said, you're a beautiful girl…"

His hand traveled down her neck, and she tensed when she realized where it was going…

Her fin snapped up out of reflex, and the scales sharpened enough to cut the back on his wrist.

Startled at the sudden attack, he pulled back, looking her over as she scooted back farther, fin still stiffened dangerously.

That look in her eyes…

It reminded him so much of her mother…

That fire was still wild, untamed…

He'd seen Artemis almost two months ago, and not directly.

Noticed the change in her eyes.

They weren't as wild, as dominating…

In a way, her chosen mate had done what he'd wanted to do since before he'd met her.

Tame her, dominate her…

The chance with the gold-masked turtle might have been gone, but there was still her daughter…

But there were differences.

Air and water may be adaptable spirits by nature, but they could rage dangerously.

Hurricanes, tsunamis, tornadoes, floods…

He'd have to tread carefully.

More carefully than he had with Artemis.

"Now, don't overreact…"

"OVERREACT? You were going to grope me!"

She ignored the fact that she sounded like her father, and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the kind of girl that just lets people touch for the hell of it!"

"Then let's make a deal…"

She looked untrusting, wary…

"What kind of deal?"

Before the man could reply, the door opened.

"Master?"

He seemed a bit annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes, Karai?"

"It seems that you're busy…But shouldn't we interrogate her beforehand?"

"…I suppose so…"

He stood up straight, and Angela was ready to say something when a large form rumbled in…

'Oh crap…'

It was Hun…

'I'm not going to like this, am I?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light lifted her head from the ground, looking around.

Her sensitive ears twitched, listening to the sounds of the city…

If she concentrated hard enough…

"OVERREACT?"

That was her mistress's voice…

Crimson eyes narrowed as the husky zeroed in on the location…

In a blur of white, she was off…

You don't mess with a dog's owner unless you're ready to get bitten…


	14. Chapter 14

"…So you're telling me that my daughter was able to contact SPIRITS, and got a mermaid tail from one of them?"

"…Yeah."

"…And she told you this?"

"Yeah."

"…But she's been hiding it since she was eight?"

"Yeah."

"…And-."

"Love, would you STOP?" Artemis pleaded.

"For kami's sake, you're driving me crazy! She already told us everything she knows!"

"'Sides, I still need ta talk wit' 'er 'bout this boy 'a 'ers…"

"…Uncle Leo, PLEASE say you have more questions!"

E and Ari were watching the adults curiously, when the elder of the two tilted her head.

"Should we tell them about our nap dream, Ari?"

"Won't they get mad if we interrupt?"

"But it's important."

"But-."

"Oh, fer the love 'a-!"

Z marched in, and the conversation died.

"Those two-."

She pointed at the two youngest turtles.

"Had a vision. Now ya can all either shut the shell up an' listen, or go on doin' whatever the shell it is yer doin'."

With that, she sat back down.

"…THAT'S my girl…" Chi voiced, smirking.

Artemis rolled her eyes, turning to her youngest daughter and niece.

"You two had a vision? What was it about?"

"There was this cool bright light and all these cool whirring sounds-!"

"And I remember seeing Light busting through a wall-!"

"And she was beating up this REALLY big guy-!"

"And then it went all dark…"

A moment of silence before everyone turned to Don and his son…

"Don't tell me you genetically enhanced the dog…" Leo stated slowly.

"WELL…She'd watched Bolt, and she REALLY wanted Light to do that…"

"And where's the harm? It means she can protect her!"

"…Um…guys?"

Everyone turned to Rosie, who was looking around curiously.

"Where's Light?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one thought a dog could slip past the Foot defenses…

Well, they've OBVIOUSLY never met a dog like Light…

She was ninja, and thus a good hider.

She just needed to find her owner's scent and save her…

A cry of agony, and white ears perked…

Long fur bristled as sharp fangs were bared, and a growl rumbled in her chest…

No one hurts her owner…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela felt her muscles cramp again as electricity rushed through her veins…

She cried out again, but her lungs were burning…

Once the shock ended, the sky-masked turtle was left panting for breath, her chest heaving as sweat shimmered on her skin…

Her wrists were chained above her head, and her feet were left to dangle off the floor.

Hun seemed to be enjoying himself, shocking her when she refused to answer questions.

"Last chance, freak. Where's your hideout?"

With some of her waning strength, she glared at the large man, spitting in his face…

"F*** you…"

"Suit yourself…" He growled.

Another jolt of pain, and she cried out.

She was just glad her mermaid tail was gone…

It would make this MUCH easier…

"Any last words?"

She smirked, her fingers flexing…

"Just this…"

Her eyes snapped up, and she brought both feet up to kick him under the chin.

Using the upward momentum, she managed to see the chains and Waterbended her sweat into a blade so she could cut herself free.

Pushing off the wall and flipping, she landed on the other side of Hun's dazed body.

"Goodbye."

She tried making a run for it, but someone was blocking the doorway…

"Keishi…"

"Angie…"

She was almost frozen, but her eyes hardened.

"Get out of my way, Keishi."

"…I can't…"

"What-?"

Something hit her neck, and she stared at him, stunned, as she pulled it out…

A tranquilizer dart…

"K-Keishi…"

"I'm sorry…"

Her vision was already swimming, and she stumbled back a step or two…

"She's much more sly than I thought she'd be…"

She glared at the man as she fought to stay conscious, fought for her footing…

"I suppose I should have expected it…You're mother was just as creative with her bending…"

"Asshole…" She managed, almost swaying…

He reached for her, probably intent on choking her, but Keishi got in the way.

"No!"

Even he was surprised by the sudden protective reaction, but there was no time to question himself…

A wall crumbled behind them, and everyone's heads snapped up…

A white husky stood in the dust, snarling and bristling, red eyes heated…

"Light…" Angela managed to whisper, collapsing against Keishi…

He was just confused as to HOW a dog managed to do that…

The husky stepped forward carefully, and motioned with her head for Keishi to get closer.

Not like he was going to ARGUE…

Light gripped her sleeve, and he was surprised by a sudden rush of air as the dog ran away.

Tightening his hold on Angie, he gave her a guilty look…

'Why'd I have to do that anyway?' He wondered to himself…

'Now she'll never forgive me…'


	15. Chapter 15

Angela felt so warm and safe…

Everything was black, but it was strangely comforting…

Like an old blanket…

"Angie?"

That voice…

'Keishi?'

…Where was it coming from?

"Angie, you need to wake up."

But she didn't WANT to…

She wanted to stay in this warm darkness…

"Angie!"

A sharp shake snapped Angela from her blackness, though her vision still blurred a bit.

"Thank kami you're awake…I thought we'd lost you…"

"We?"

Light jumped to her owner's face, licking and wagging her tail and making happy little whimpering sounds…

"Hey, Light…"

The tired she-turtle smiled, hugging her dog around the neck…

"Can you walk?"

"I think so…"

The familiar crackling sound of fire reached her ears…

"Ya'd better step 'way from my cousin…"

"Izzy…"

"You don't understand-."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Wait, Izzy…"

The dark red-banded turtle froze, eyes locked on her older cousin as she struggled to sit up…

"He helped save me…"

"But 'e got ya in that mess in the first place!"

"Izzy…"

Trying to contain her fury, the gold-eyed turtle stepped closer…

"If anythin' 'appened ta 'er…"

"I prevented what I could."

"I'll take 'er 'ome. Ya don't need ta come."

Which was Izzy's way of saying she didn't WANT him to come…

"Let him…"

"Angie-."

"Give him a chance…"

Seeing that even Light seemed to tolerate his presence, the dark-skinned turtle ground her teeth, relenting…

"A'right…but ya pull anythin', I'll burn ya alive."

"Fine."

He helped lift Angela onto her shell before Izzy set off, leading the way.

Before they even got into the sewers, she used her mask to blind him so he wouldn't know the way.

Opening the door, she pulled him in, legs starting to shake under the weight.

"GUYS…"

Artemis was the first to peek in, and her eyes widened.

"ANGEL!"

Keishi immediately knew this was Angie's mother.

They looked alike, except for the masks, and she had the worried look of a mother watching over her sick child.

'Mom used to have that look…'

When the gold-banded turtle noticed him, her eyes narrowed warily.

"Izzy, who's this?"

"Uh…'E 'elped Angie…She insisted."

Artemis walked up to him, looking him in the eyes.

The crimson orbs looked hard and hot and unwavering, maybe a bit intimidating, causing Keishi to almost fidget.

After a moment, the she-turtle pulled back.

"…I trust you."

He was surprised.

He expected her to see all his sins, and turn him out to the cold.

"I can tell you have a good heart." She said in way of an explanation, and she turned to lift her eldest daughter into her arms.

She headed for the couch, laying her on her shell upon the cushions, as Izzy went off to get the others from her uncle's lab.

It seemed Light had taken it upon herself to keep watch over him…

But Keishi was too nervous to notice.

He'd heard a bit about the others from Angie, and the strongest impression he'd gotten was that they were very close.

Overprotective and loving and violent when one of their own is threatened.

He didn't want to be the target of any wrath today…

"Is she alright?"

Uh oh…

If he remembered right, that was her father…

"Yo?"

He jumped a bit, seeing another girl.

She had dark red/gold hair covering her blue eyes, and green skin.

It must be the one Angie kept calling Z…

She had no shell, from what he could tell, and wore more clothes than the others.

The younger turtles seemed confused, watching him carefully, when he felt someone behind him.

Turning a bit, he nearly jumped in surprise.

It was a petite woman, maybe in her late twenties, with red/gold hair and glazed black eyes.

"Yer pretty jumpy." She teased, smirking.

"Chi, don't be rude." Another woman chided lightly, tall and slender compared to the other girl.

"Guys, leave him alone. You're probably scaring him." Another one noted from a table, sipping tea to help disguise her questioning blue eyes.

Angie sat up, gathering her strength, and Leo rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…really tired…"

"Are you feeling nauseous? Headache?" Mizu wondered.

No one wanted a horrible side-effect from the drug…

"No…"

Lily was by her cousin's side, glowing hands going over neck and arms and plastron, making sure nothing was broken or bleeding secretly.

"Excuse me?"

Keishi looked down, seeing a young little turtle standing there, light chocolate eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Are you Keishi?"

He sighed, seeing everyone tense.

"…Yes."

The sound of a katana being unsheathed, and a sharp shout.

"DAD!"

The blue-banded turtle stopped as his daughter's hands found his wrists.

"Angela-."

"I gave him another chance."

Her voice made her sound stronger than she was, but she wouldn't back down on this.

Not today.

"He doesn't deserve one…"

"You always said EVERYONE deserved a second chance."

Their eyes were locked, communicating without words.

She understood his distrust, his worry, his anger…

His guilt…

Leo seemed to have a vague idea of the strange emotion his daughter was feeling, welling up in her chest and making her protect him…

The katana lowered, and the softest of smiles covered her face for the first time in days.

"Good…Now lets all sit down and try talking this out."

He immediately knew what she meant…

"But you need-."

"I NEED an explanation." She asserted.

Artemis sighed.

"…She's right."

Carefully, everyone took seats on the couch and recliners, laps and floor…

Keishi hadn't quarreled about a seat on the floor.

No need to make a fuss.

Ari had taken a seat closest to her sister, and was being held close to the yellow plastron.

The adults seemed almost tired, like the adrenaline that had been keeping them going was gone and all they wanted to do was sleep…

"…We were young back then…" Artemis started.

"We were only your age, Angel, when we started going topside…"

"We went on a lot 'a crazy adventures in our day…" Chi added.

"But…Most bad guys went down quick, were gone…Except one…"

Mizu had sad eyes, though her son tried his best to snap her out of it.

"We met him long before we even met your aunts." Artemis explained.

"We didn't meet them until months after, when I learned I was the Avatar. He was…persistent, to say the least."

"Only one thin' on 'is mind…" Raph growled lowly.

Kasai tried to soothe him, and it seemed to work.

"…In my day, apparently I was the focus of his attention…"

Izzy growled something under her throat, leaning back.

"'E can't seem ta keep 'is 'ands ta 'imself, I say…"

"I'm wit' ya, Izzy…He's a perv…" Z agreed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought the same thing, even if I didn't say it…" Mizu admitted as Don wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We thought we got rid of him…" Artemis stated.

"The Utroms sentenced him to exile on an icy asteroid…"

"How'd he even get OFF that thing?" Mikey wondered.

"Crazy alien spaceship?" His mate offered.

"…Why me?"

"Angela, you don't-."

Hot crimson eyes, hard and unyielding.

"I deserve an answer. Why me?"

"…Donnie?" Artemis almost pleaded.

The purple-masked turtle sighed, trying to organize his thoughts…

"…He's a power-oriented guy. The taking-over-the-universe mentality, you know? Which means dominating. He went after Artemis because she was wild and independent. In essence, dominating on her own. So it became an obsession to dominate something that seemed impossible to dominate."

"…Then what happened?" Lily wondered, confused.

"Motherhood, I guess. She's not as vicious as she used to be, as wild. When he realized that, I guess he tried to find something else that was…similar."

Leo nearly growled, gripping his mate's hand tighter…

"I guess he saw you on one of your nightly runs, saw the similarities you had with Artemis…And then went in to try and catch you…He tried the same with Artemis, but it didn't work that well then. So he went for a different approach."

Everyone's eyes turned to Keishi, who nervously fidgeted…

"How are you involved in this?" Lily wondered.

"…He's my grandfather…Or at least that's what my mother keeps saying."

"Karai…" Raph muttered.

"You're her kid?" Mikey wondered.

"Yeah…I never knew my father…"

Ari seemed curious…

"…You didn't want to, did you?"

Everyone cast the little turtle-girl confused looks, but her eyes were locked on Keishi.

"…No…I didn't…"

"…What was he going to do?" Elie wondered.

"…Bad things…" He supplied.

There were children there, too young to know of the things he'd seen…

"He's just a big Meanie!" E decided.

Ari didn't say anything, and Angie tried to comfort her from the horrible nightmares she remembered…

"…This won't be easy…" Don predicted.

"Never is." Chi replied.

"Seriously? …I think it's time we made some rules." Angela stated.

"An' dish out some good punishment." Izzy agreed, a dark smirk on her face.

"Don't leave ME out." Z added in.

"Or me!" Lily intercepted.

"But guys…"

"Don't e'en start, Angie." The gold-eyed turtle interrupted.

"Ya mess wit' one 'a us, ya mess wit' ALL 'a us."

"We won't take this lying down."

The sky-masked turtle grinned, pulling her three cousins into a hug…

"You guys are the best cousins a girl could ever ask for!"

"So are ya."

'An' we're ne'er gonna lose ya 'gain…'


	16. Chapter 16

"…Pop?"

Raph looked up at his eldest daughter, who seemed noticeably uncomfortable…

"Yeah?"

"Well…I'm comin' clean…"

"Don't tell me yer doin' drugs…" He joked.

"Pop! Now ain't the time!"

She looked pointedly irritated, and he shook away the good humor.

Everything had settled as Don and Leo worked on a good plan to finally defeat the Shredder.

Keishi had finally seemed to settle in with care, though he was never left alone, and everyone's moods were lifting.

What was Izzy planning on doing now?

"Um…I actually brought a, uh…friend."

His eyes narrowed…

"What KIND of friend?"

"Um…'a the male variety?"

"…Wron' answer."

"POP!"

Stopping him from rushing into the living room and meeting the boy, she tried pleading with him to listen.

"Look, I know ya don't like boys. At ALL. But I'm a big girl, an' I need some…companionship."

"Not THIS companionship, ya don't!"

"Don't o'erreact!"

"…O'ERREACT!?!"

Izzy sighed, shaking her head…

"Ya sound just like Uncle Leo…"

"…EXCUSE ME?"

"…I probably shouldn't 'a said that…"

"Ya think?"

Rosie stepped into the kitchen, stopping when she saw both of them glaring at each other…

"Daddy? Izzy?"

Both seemed to snap out of their anger, turning to the youngest part of their family.

"…Are you two fighting about the nice boy in the living room?"

"..."

Raph's eyes narrowed, and he became intent on getting non-biased information about this guy…

"What do ya mean?"

"He was being really nice to Light, and he shared his gum with me when I said hello. I think Uncle Mikey was talking with him about something when I came in here…"

"…Izzy?"

"Well…'Is name's Jake, an' I met 'im when I saved 'im a month ago…'E's a good guy, 'e just fell inta the wrong crowd 'fere I met 'im…"

"What kinda crowd?"

"Um…'E was part 'a a gang…"

"…A GANG?"

"He's not in one anymore!" She assured.

"Come on, then…Let's go meet 'im…"

"Don't be mean, pop…"

"When am I e'er mean?"

Izzy just quirked an eye-ridge at him in silence…

"…Then 'gain…"

"Let's just go…"

The three headed out into the living room, and the green-haired boy looked up.

"Oh, hi." He greeted, seeming a bit unsure of himself.

"This is my pop." Izzy introduced.

"Pop, this is my FRIEND, Jake."

The boy had already been informed that word BOYfriend might…set the red-banded turtle off…

"Yo, Jake."

They shook hands, and you could see the turtle sizing up the younger male.

If there was one thing a girl never liked about their father, it was how they never seemed to think their boyfriends were good enough for them…

"Guys?"

They turned to see Angie and Keishi, the former with a bottled water in her hands.

She'd probably been practicing with him, and they were taking a break.

"Oh…Hey, Jake. Izzy's told me a lot about you." The sky-masked turtle greeted.

"Hey…Angie, right? Izzy talks about you, too."

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch…this…but me and Keishi were just getting a drink."

She took hold of Keishi's wrist, pulling him along…

"Don't mind us."

Izzy sighed…

"Thanks, Angie…"

"No problem!" Came from the kitchen…

"…She can be a jerk sometimes…"

"HEY…"

The gold-eyed turtle turned back to her father, smiling a bit.

"What? It's fun ta mess wit' 'er."

"Ya know what? Let's get acquainted…"

"…Rosie, run while ya still 'ave the chance…"

Rose fled, and Izzy sighed as she sat down…

'This is gonna be a long night…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was going on in there?"

"It's called interrogation."

Angie smiled a bit, ducking below his wide blow.

"It's a ninja's best friend, you know."

"I suppose…"

She bent back, avoiding his kick, as the music in the corner picked up its rhythm.

Their sparring was picking up its pace, and they were actually getting a workout when the song changed…

Keishi caught her wrist, pulling her closer to stop her other arm, and both froze, still panting for breath…

They were so CLOSE…

The songs lyrics came into focus…

'Her eyes, that's where hope lies./That's where blue skies/Meet the sunrise./Her eyes, that's where I go/When I go home.'

Angie faintly realized it was one of her own favorites, 'Her Eyes', as her mind sparked…

'She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had./She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad.'

"Angie…?"

Both were drowning, not understanding this strange emotion filling them…

'Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,/Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,/Says cowboy hats make her look fat,/and I'm so glad she's mine.'

They could almost taste each other's breath, they were so close…

'Her eyes, that's where hope lies./That's where blue skies/Meet the sunrise./Her eyes, that's where I go/When I go home.'

The brush of their lips sent a tingle through her nerves as her plastron pressed gently against his chest…

'She doesn't know the word 'impossible'/Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to./She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy./She's beautiful. So beautiful.'

The kiss was chaste at first, but his arm went around her waist and she couldn't hold back anymore…

'And sometimes I think she's truly crazy./And I love it.'

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer…

'Her eyes, that's where hope lies./That's where blue skies/Always meet the sunrise./Her eyes, that's where I go/When I go home./Her eyes, that's where hope lies./That's where blue skies/Always meet the sunrise./Her eyes, that's where I go/When I go home.'

The song began to slow, winding down from its climax, and the two started separating for air…

'She's not afraid/she just likes to use her night light.'

A cough, loud thanks to the lack music, and both jumped apart…

Angela was panting, trying to control her breathing, as a blush covered her face…

It was her father…

"Oh, um…Hi, dad…" She greeted shyly…

"…If you two are BUSY…"

"Actually, we were about to go." Keishi replied, helping the she-turtle out of this situation.

They scampered out of there as fast as they could, and Leo's eyes followed them until Artemis stepped in…

"…You're mean…"

"What?"

"It's not like sensei ever walked in on us in the middle of a make-out session when we were fifteen…"

"He probably didn't want to…"

"Doesn't change anything." She argued, smiling a bit.

"Don't embarrass her too much. Raph's already doing it to Izzy in the other room."

"Well, good for him…"

She smirked, trailing a lazy finger down his plastron…

"Oh, really?"

A smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist…

"Really…"


	17. Chapter 17

"We've got a plan."

"A good one."

"This'll have ta be perfect…"

"Don't worry…We can manage."

"We'll need a lure…"

"…I'll do it."

"But-."

"Just cover me."

"…Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela sighed, looking up at the moon…

It was full…

'A perfect night to slay a dragon…'

Ari yawned, rubbing at her eyes…

"He's coming, Angie…"

"Got it."

Pressing a button on her Shell Cell, the jade-skinned turtle looked around…

"Can she see the future?"

The crimson-eyed turtle sighed, turning around on the higher ledge to see the Foot Ninja and the Shredder.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never find out."

Ari stood up, hiding behind her sister's legs, as Angela pulled out a strange mechanical device.

She held it in her palm like a sword hilt, and twirled it around her hand.

Pressing a button, a beam of blue light came out, singing through the air.

"Angie…" Ari almost whimpered, clutching her older sister's hand with both of her own…

"Ah, so you have a little soft spot for her…"

"She's my sister." Angie growled.

Foot Ninja tried to surround the pair…

When the rooftop began to quake…

A column shot up, sending two or three flying, as some of the rooftop turned to sand, sending at least twenty down into the warehouse at least three floors below.

"Chi, I presume?"

"OH, so close…But wrong."

Z stepped slowly out of the shadows, bare feet sliding across the rough ground…

Fire came up in a wall on Angie's other side, nearly blue/white on the edges.

Izzy had jumped out of her hiding places, hands aflame as she sent blasts of fire at her opponents.

Water washed some of the ninja back as they came at the Firebender from behind, and Lily ducked below a naginata, kicking him under the chin.

With those ninja gone, the four eldest cousins regrouped.

They high-threed and high-fived, obviously pleased with themselves thus far.

Then, a growling blur of white fur…

An invisible figure sparked as fangs dug into its neck, and Z didn't seem surprised…

"Foot Tech."

"Go get 'em, Z."

Closing her eyes, she slid her feet over the rooftop…

Her hand shot out, fingers hitting something, and a Foot Tech Ninja sparked into sight…

"This ain't so hard…" The blue-eyed turtle-girl joked, stones coming up and shooting out to hit the chests of others.

"…We have a cool family…" Izzy noted.

"Yup."

"Can't deny that…"

Poofs of smoke, and Angie sighed…

"…That was right behind us, wasn't it?"

"Yep…"

"…We have to fight them, don't we?"

"…Yep."

"…Damn it…"

The three turtle's whirled around, facing the Foot Elite…

"…Nice hats."

Izzy had to lean back almost parallel to the ground to avoid a naginata blade…

"…A'right, I can 'lready tell ya don't like me…"

Kunai slid between her fingers, and water floated into the air, ready for battle…

Lily and Izzy jumped in, fighting the Foot Elite as best they could, since Angie had to hang back and protect her sister.

Some Foot Tech tried to beat on her, but a few swipes of a dangerous light saber did the trick…

A short scream…

The sky-masked turtle froze, and turned around while trying to keep the worry and panic from her face…

'Ari…'

She tried so HARD to keep her voice steady…

"Put her down. If you hurt her…"

Obviously, the Shredder didn't seem too intimidated…

Another cry, of surprise this time, and Ari disappeared over the edge…

"ARI!!!!"

Something clicked…

'There's water down there! I can save her!'

Not taking any time to change her mind, she bolted, Light covering her shell as she dove over the edge.

"…PLEASE tell me she's got 'er grapplin' gun…"

"…No…"

"…F***…ANGIE!!!!!!!"

Izzy tried to catch hold of her friend, but she was too late…

"ANGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Something heavy landed behind her…

"…It is just NOT my day…"

Barely avoiding the large fist, she flipped away.

"Oh, it's just ya, Hun!"

Izzy chuckled.

"An' I thought I was in some deep shit there fer a sec!"

Lily and Z were kinda…BUSY…so Izzy was on her own.

"Lets see how you do this time, little turtle, without your little leader."

"'Ey, don't count 'er out yet. She's a fighter."

The fist came for her again, but Izzy avoided it, sticking a kunai into his forearm.

With a cry of pain, Hun jerked back, and a wave of water nearly washed him off his feet.

But…

Lily was too preoccupied with three Foot Elite to manage that…

Water came up, dropping something off before falling with a splash…

It was Angie, mermaid tail revealed and an unconscious Ari in her arms…

"I see you all went on without me…" The sky-masked turtle joked.

Obviously, this meant Ari was alright, even though both were soaked through…

Water came up, freezing to defend them from the Shredder's spiked gauntlets, and Angie rolled away, legs reappearing as she shielded her little sibling.

"It seems the only way to do this is by force…If you do not surrender, I will kill the child."

"Like HELL I'll let you!" Angie snarled, eyes fiery.

"Don't push my hand, youngling…"

"…Kill me instead."

She seemed so SURE, so READY for death…

"…You will not stop me?"

"On my honor."

The cold metal on her neck, the slightest cut…

A crimson tear sliding down her skin…

Fire scorched metal, and Izzy pounced on the man of metal with the snarl of a tiger.

She jumped away before she got her own throat cut, and Angie smiled a bit.

"What? I never said THEY wouldn't stop you, now did I?"

"Yeah, we're kinda…"

"VIOLENT…" Z offered.

"When it comes ta protectin' our own…"

Fire started licking it's way up Izzy's arms, but she didn't seem to mind it.

"It's a 'ya mess wit' one 'a us, ya mess wit' ALL 'a us' thin'." Z agreed.

Earth rattled beneath her feet, her hands…

"I guess we learned something from our fathers and mothers after all…"

Water came up around Lily's feet, sometimes snapping out like a cobra's strike…

Angie stood up, settling Ari on her shell, and turned on her light saber again…

Something cocked, and crimson eyes widened…

'A gun…'

"Angie, look out!!!"

A gunshot, but…

There was no pain, no burn…

She turned, dreading what she'd find…

It was Izzy, a hole in her plastron…

"Izzy…" Angie breathed, still too stunned to take in much breath…

Blood started to pour out, and the crimson-masked turtle coughed up some of the red liquid…

It snapped her out of her stupor, and she caught her cousin.

"IZZY!"

"Ya f***ing BASTURD!" Z raged, bringing up boulders as she jumped at Hun.

Water came to Angie's hands, and she tried healing the bullet wound in her best friend's chest…

"Come on, Izzy…"

She couldn't stop the tears, the crimson life blood staining her hands…

"Don't die on me, Bell…"

"A-Angie…"

The gold-eyed turtle tried her hardest to take in a breath…

"…D-Don't give u-up…"

"Izzy, you'll be okay! You can make sure for yourself!"

"…W-We both kn-know…I-I can't…"

"Don't give up on me!" Angie begged, sobs choking her throat…

"S-Sorry, Angie…"

"Izzy-."

"S-Sorry…"

Her chest stopped moving, her pulse faded, and the light left her eyes…

The tears stung, burning her eyes and her skin as her very heart cried out in sadness.

"Izzy…"

She heard the ground shake behind her, and something hot filled her chest…

Water lashed out, cutting Hun across the chest before kicking him in the face.

She was on FIRE, hot and angry and the blood on her skin seemed ready to boil…

'Tui…La…please…'

Her heart shook…

'I just want my cousin back…'

The moon seemed to glow, cooling the heat on her skin…

It covered her, enveloping her in a cool embrace…

The light covered her fully, coming off of her…

"You have a pure heart…I knew we chose right with you…"

"Moon spirit…"

The light protected all around her like a shield…

"…I'll help you. Give you my strength."

Something filled her heart, filled her veins…

"I shall retrieve her spirit…"

A strange sphere came into the air, sinking into Izzy's chest…

A sudden breath, a rush of breath, as gold eyes snapped open…

"Angie?"

"IZZY!"

Tears of joy now, and Angie hugged her cousin…

The light was dying, but that POWER…

It still sang through her blood like adrenaline…

The sound of metal, and her head snapped around…

'SHIT!'

Why'd she have to forget he was there?

Ari covered her shell, instincts yelling at her to protect her sister…

A bright white light, from the little turtle's very SOUL, and the Shredder stumbled back in pain…

Brown eyes blinked, confused, as Angie hugged her close…

"What was that?"

"…I think…"

Lily's eyes widened…

"I think she found her element…"

"What? But you can't bend light!"

"It's not light...It's energy. Chi. Hers is just white…"

Z pulled back from Hun's unconscious body, still watching them with surprise in her eyes…

"…It's still not too late."

Angie stood, offering her friend a hand up.

Izzy took with a small smile, and brushed off her arms.

"Let's finish this, then. I'm wit' ya, Angie."

"But…"

"Come on, Fearless."

Izzy smirked.

"Ya ain't gonna quit on me now, are ya?"

A flash of surprise, then a smile…

"Nah. Just worried you couldn't keep up."

"Are we done talkin'?" Z wondered impatiently, cracking her knuckles.

Foot Ninja poured onto the rooftop, and the three benders shielded their leader and the smallest turtle.

"Watch her back…" Angie reminded.

"I'm going in…"

Light saber whizzing through the air, she tried striking at the Shredder…

A clang of metal and melting iron and steel…

A blow came at her from the side, a blade ready to slit her throat…

A katana stopped it, sparks flying as the metal struck.

"Keishi…"

"It looked like you needed some help…"

Both broke free of the lock, weapons at the ready.

They moved as one, but it seemed he caught them at every turn.

A Bo staff joined in, and Angie's head snapped up to see her only male cousin.

A fire sword swung, showing Rose had even come out of hiding, and a white blast made her realize Ari had regained her wits.

They were ALL in on this.

Even Elie, who managed to take down a few Foot Ninja before distracting them…

By running around screaming…

Air howled and the earth shook, showing the adults had joined in the battle against the massive army of Foot.

Something snapped in Angie when she saw blood spurt from Keishi's shoulder.

He stumbled back in shocked pain, and the gauntlet dripped his blood…

"You little traitor…I'll show you what happens when you betray me!"

Keishi's own katana was stopped before striking his neck, and blood dripped down her palm…

Her eyes were dark, fiery and angry and raging…

Like a wild tiger pushed too far…

The blade bent in her hand, and snapped before hitting the ground…

Water came up to her hands, washing the slice and the blood away…

"I've had ENOUGH…" Angie growled.

Even Izzy was a bit frightened of that look…

She'd seen her cousin like that once before, a long time ago, when she'd caught someone beating up Ari…

The aftermath was enough to make anyone sick to their stomach…

The water from below followed her hands as a gigantic wave, and the Waterbender made ice spikes come down from the air…

The sound of ice slicing through metal, and there was silence…

It was over.

Angie relaxed, and fell back into Keishi's arms in exhaustion…

"Hey…Did we win?"

He smiled, cradling her close…

"Yeah…Yeah, I think we did…"

It was all over…

The adventure had ended, the suspense unwound…

Or had it?


End file.
